Shiver
by Nah
Summary: the GazettE. Era apenas naqueles breves momentos que eu sentia como se não faltasse nada em minha vida. E era mais doloroso ainda quando tudo terminava e eu percebia que não tinha realmente o que queria. Aoi x Uruha. POVs. Yaoi. Lemon.
1. Parte I

**Título: **Shiver

**Autora:** Nah

**Casal:** Aoi x Uruha

**Gênero:** Romance

**Sinopse: **Era apenas naqueles breves momentos que eu sentia como se não faltasse nada em minha vida. E era mais doloroso ainda quando tudo terminava e eu percebia que não tinha realmente o que queria.

**Disclaimer: **Eles não me pertencem. Mas a fic sim, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

**N.A:** Lemon ou quase isso já que não é tão descritivo, mas esteja avisado desde já.

* * *

**Parte I – Uruha POV**

Dedilhei algumas notas na guitarra em meio a um suspiro resignado sem realmente prestar atenção ao som. Ainda assim pude ouvir um resmungo de Reita vindo do lado, reclamando algo sobre _guitarra desafinada._ Mas não estava me importando com aquilo naquele momento.

A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era no meu relacionamento – ou a falta dele, para ser mais exato – com Aoi. E o pior de tudo era constatar que talvez a culpa fosse toda minha. Afinal eu é que tinha chegado nele depois de um show incrível, me insinuando de maneira nem um pouco sutil e acabando por arrastá-lo até o meu apartamento, me deliciando com um dos melhores sexos casuais que eu já tivera. Era exatamente o que eu buscava e Aoi correspondeu a todas as minhas expectativas.

Depois daquela noite nos encontramos mais algumas vezes apenas para fazer a mesma coisa aumentando a freqüência dos encontros com o passar dos dias. E quando eu vi já estava completamente envolvido pelos toques, gestos e gemidos do outro guitarrista, pensando em como seria bom acordar de manhã com ele ao lado ao invés dos lençóis já frios, apenas com o suave perfume que pertencia ao outro guitarrista.

- Uru-chan? O que tanto você fica divagando ai? – ouvi a voz de Ruki e desviei os olhos das cordas da guitarra para poder olhá-lo.

- Ah, chibi, não é nada – respondi sorrindo e bagunçando os cabelos dele que fez uma careta, afastando minha mão e ajeitando as mechas.

- Sei... Você anda mais sério do que o normal ultimamente e mais desconcentrado também. Errou vários acordes no ensaio de hoje.

- Gomen ne... Não dormi muito bem noite passada.

Vi um brilho malicioso transpassar nos olhos do pequeno e ri negando com a cabeça.

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando, chibi-ero. Eu apenas tive uma noite comum de insônia.

- Ah... – e eu quase ri sinceramente ao ver a cara de desanimo dele.

- Mas tenho certeza que você deve ter se divertido bastante noite passada – provoquei, rindo baixo, vendo-o ficar sem jeito e desviar os olhos para o baixista mal humorado ao meu lado. – Okay! Nem precisa responder.

Levantei com a guitarra, me afastando indo guardá-la e juntar minhas coisas para ir embora antes que Ruki resolvesse me xingar de todos os nomes possíveis por ter insinuado tal coisa. Aoi conversava com Kai mais ao canto da sala e eu cogitei a possibilidade de ir embora sem me despedir deles, já que sabia que se falasse diretamente com o guitarrista moreno não iria me contentar em ir para casa sozinho. Provavelmente acharia um jeito de fazê-lo ir comigo, usando uma desculpa qualquer e que não seria questionada por ele.

Porque no final das contas era sempre eu que o procurava, com saudades dos seus toques e fantasiando enquanto estava em seus braços que ele sentia o mesmo por mim. Mas eu sabia que não passava de uma distração em meio à rotina de ensaios e entrevistas.

Terminei de juntar tudo o que era meu dentro da pequena mochila, a guitarra já guardada em seu estojo e peguei tudo me dirigindo até a porta tentando fazer silêncio para não ter que me despedir dos rapazes.

Sai apressado pelos corredores da PSC, entrando no elevador que já estava no andar em que me encontrava. E minutos depois cheguei a garagem do prédio, procurando as chaves do carro no bolso da calça, deixando-a cair no chão ao ouvir a voz de Aoi me chamando e pedindo para que esperasse.

Virei, vendo-o se aproximar, parecendo ofegante, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos ao ficar de frente pra mim e tentando regularizar a respiração.

- Poxa, Uruha, você nem pra dizer que estava indo embora – ele reclamou, me fitando meio emburrado e eu só pude sorrir antes de me abaixar e pegar as chaves que havia deixado cair.

- Desculpe, eu só queria voltar logo para casa e vocês estavam tão entretidos que não quis atrapalhar.

Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas pareceu ter desistido e apenas me fitou como se me avaliasse. Acabei desviando os olhos, com medo que ele descobrisse o que eu vinha tentando esconder nas últimas semanas.

- Você pode me dar uma carona? – destranquei a porta do carro, virando para olhá-lo, surpreso, quase perguntando rudemente por que ele não pedia uma carona a Reita ou Kai.

- O que aconteceu com o seu carro?

Ele hesitou em responder, meio incerto e eu sabia que aquilo significava que ele iria contar uma mentira qualquer.

- Quando sai de casa pra vir ensaiar um dos pneus estava murcho então peguei um táxi.

- Certo. Vamos, eu te deixo em casa – e sem esperar que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, entrei no carro, destravando a porta do carona para que ele pudesse entrar.

Vi Aoi dar a volta no carro e entrar, colocando o cinto enquanto eu fazia o mesmo, ligando a chave na ignição. Depois disso não trocamos uma palavra sequer, o que na verdade era bem comum quando estávamos a sós.

Mas aquele silêncio me sufocava. Quando estávamos entre os outros, Aoi costumava falar um pouco mais e era bastante expansivo, mas quando estávamos juntos trocávamos poucas palavras, apenas o que era considerado necessário.

No começo eu confesso que tudo aquilo me bastava, era até extremamente cômodo para mim. Não precisamos ficar de cerimônia e partíamos logo para a sessão de agarramento e sexo. Só que agora eu queria muito mais do que aquilo, mesmo sabendo que não merecia. E claro que eu não podia dizer isso a ele. Se estivesse em seu lugar eu iria chutar o outro cara sem pensar duas vezes.

Porque não era segredo para ninguém que eu não era uma boa pessoa pra relacionamentos, já que eu fugia deles com uma destreza impar. E não é como se Aoi fosse muito diferente nesse aspecto. A diferença é que ele ao menos tentava embarcar em um relacionamento e acabava por fugir sem se dar conta. E eu nunca arriscaria vê-lo fugir de mim.

Continuei dirigindo em meio a tudo aquilo que passava na minha cabeça e quando me dei conta já estava parado em frente ao prédio em que ele morava. Aoi me olhou, prestes a sair do carro parecendo hesitar mais uma vez em falar algo.

- Você não quer subir?

Arqueei uma sobrancelha ao ouvir a pergunta, sabendo bem onde aquilo iria parar. Claro, que eu pensei primeiramente em recusar, dizer que precisava ensaiar alguns solos antes de dormir ou qualquer outra desculpa menos furada do que essa. Mas Aoi _nunca_ tinha tomado a iniciativa até então, o que me deixou tentado em descobrir até onde ele iria se eu não tomasse a iniciativa aquela noite. Isso se eu resistisse.

- Hm... Okay – respondi, tirando o cinto e desligando o carro.

E segundos ou minutos depois estávamos na frente da porta do apartamento dele, nos beijando e eu não sabia dizer que tinha iniciado aquele beijo.

Ele se afastou momentaneamente ao destrancar a porta, me puxando junto, colando minhas costas na porta já fechada sem muito cuidado. Roçava o nariz no meu pescoço de maneira quase contempladora, contrastando com os movimentos impacientes e rápidos de suas mãos em meu corpo querendo me livrar das roupas o mais depressa possível.

Yuu... – sussurrei seu nome baixo, os olhos fechados apreciando os toques dele, puxando-o para mais perto como uma desculpa para não deixar meus joelhos cederem.

Entreabri os olhos ao perceber que ele afastava o rosto e vi os orbes negros de Aoi me fitando em um misto de desejo e carinho me fazendo prender a respiração por alguns instantes. Seus dedos calejados acariciavam meu rosto antes dos lábios dele roçarem nos meus de um jeito que nunca tinha acontecido. Havia tanto carinho e cuidado naquele simples toque que eu tive que me segurar com mais força no pescoço dele, voltando a fechar os olhos, confuso com a sensação que Aoi me passava naquele momento.

Eu podia lidar com os gestos dele buscando prazer, mas não com os que buscavam carinho e afeição. Porque eu não queria me apaixonar ainda mais ou me iludir achando que era importante para ele de uma forma única.

Acabei pressionando uma mão na nuca dele, juntando os meus lábios contra os dele com uma força desnecessária e pedindo passagem com a língua, buscando a sua de forma sedenta. Eu precisava ficar no controle dos meus próprios sentimentos e a melhor maneira era afastando qualquer ato de carinho, principalmente se viesse dele.

Yuu pareceu entender, mudando seus gestos prontamente, tornando-os mais intensos e até um pouco agressivos, deixando sua perna entre as minhas, sua coxa pressionando meu baixo-ventre. Em resposta eu gemi dentro do beijo, minhas mãos buscando o corpo dele com urgência, arrancando os botões de sua camisa sem delicadeza para poder sentir a pele quente dele contra a palma das minhas mãos.

Ele parou o beijo, seus lábios atacando meu pescoço, fazendo marcas que eu ficaria admirando mais tarde no espelho do banheiro de casa antes de tomar banho. Porque olhando as marcas roxas eu podia dizer mentalmente durantes alguns minutos que pertencia a ele.

Ofeguei quando ele mordiscou o meu pescoço com uma pouco de força, enquanto suas mãos estavam presas na barra da minha camisa, puxando-a para cima, seus dedos tocando minha pele. Me livrei da camisa rapidamente, jogando-a em um canto qualquer, com urgência em senti-lo. Minhas mãos já desabotoavam sua calça nervosamente, puxando para baixo, tocando sua ereção já desperta e ouvindo-o gemer abafado contra o meu pescoço.

Quando me dei conta minhas calças já haviam sido arrancadas e eu apoiava as costas na parede sussurrando em seu ouvido em um tom quase suplicante que precisava ser tomado por ele naquele momento. Aoi nem se livrou da camisa, a calça abaixada apenas o suficiente enquanto eu estava nu em sua sala, desejando senti-lo com força, para me fazer acreditar que ao menos ali algo era real.

Ele me tomou em seus braços, minhas pernas enlaçando sua cintura, firme, enquanto meus braços estavam em volta de seu pescoço, então afundei o rosto ali, sugando sua pele com força, mesmo sabendo que ele resmungaria depois por eu tê-lo marcado.

Afastei os lábios gemendo alto quando ele finalmente afundou dentro do meu corpo de uma vez só, sem preparação. A dor incomoda fazendo com que eu mordesse o lábio inferior para poder conter os gemidos doloridos que eu não queria que ele ouvisse. Mesmo assim Aoi pareceu perceber e apertou os braços ao meu redor de uma maneira tão reconfortante que fazia valer a pena qualquer dor.

Quase me senti derreter em seus braços ao ouvi-lo sussurrar um pedido de desculpas, ainda que eu soubesse que ele preferia ter ido com mais calma e se havia sido daquele jeito era porque eu pedira.

Voltei a beijar o pescoço dele mostrando que estava tudo bem e murmurando que ele continuasse. Yuu ainda parecia hesitar, mas obedeceu, gemendo languidamente próximo a minha orelha, me fazendo gemer em resposta ao senti-lo deslizar quase por completo e se enterrar mais uma vez em mim.

E foi em um ritmo urgente, necessitado de ambas as partes que continuamos, em meio ao barulho dos corpos se chocando, dos gemidos e do suor das nossas peles se misturando, que pudemos contemplar um ao outro transbordando em prazer.

Aoi havia pedido que eu me tocasse e eu sabia o quanto aquilo o excitava ainda que dificilmente ele fizesse tal pedido. Não consegui conter o gemido malicioso no canto dos lábios ao fitá-lo e ver que ele admirava cada detalhe ao mesmo tempo em que se movia contra o meu corpo de forma lânguida e torturante. Eu gemi seu nome, cerrando os olhos e sentindo suas mãos pressionarem minha cintura com força.

Quase podia sorrir diante da entrega dele e da forma que chamava o meu nome em meio aos gemidos baixos que deixava escapar. Era apenas naqueles breves momentos que eu sentia como se não faltasse nada em minha vida. E era mais doloroso ainda quando tudo terminava e eu percebia que não tinha realmente o que queria.

E acho que em meio a todas as divagações, devo ter denunciado algo em meus gestos, porque ao entreabrir os olhos, pude ver o olhar confuso de Aoi preso ao meu, fazendo perguntas mudas sobre o que aquilo significava.

Fechei os olhos, tomado pelo prazer mais uma vez, pedindo para que ele fosse mais rápido enquanto ele levava uma mão sobre a minha ajudando-me a manipular meu sexo. Não demorou muito para que eu me desfizesse entre nossos corpos, sujando nossas mãos.

Yuu continuava a se mover, rápido, buscando o mesmo que eu. Gemi roucamente, pendendo a cabeça um pouco para trás ao sentir ele atingir o próprio ápice se esvaindo dentro de mim segundos depois. Ele apoiou meu corpo mais contra a parede, firmando os braços ao meu redor e eu sabia que suas pernas deveriam estar querendo ceder.

Tirei minhas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, tocando o chão com os pés, continuando a me apoiar mais contra a parede. Eu precisava de alguns minutos para afastar a sensação do orgasmo, assim como ele. Escorreguei as costas na parede, sentando, ao mesmo tempo em que minhas mãos buscavam as peças de roupas que me pertenciam.

Aoi ajeitou a calça e eu levantei os olhos para fitá-lo, vendo-o ofegante, a respiração ainda sem ritmo. Ele correspondeu o olhar, ainda parecendo confuso e incomodado com algo. Sorri falsamente tentando soar o mais casual possível ao murmurar.

- Eu já vou embora, só um instante – e isso pareceu irritá-lo de algum modo.

- Como quiser – ele respondeu frio, ajeitando algumas mechas de cabelo desarrumadas.

Achei o tom estranho, mas não questionei. Terminei de recolher minhas roupas, levantando e vestindo-as. Quando terminei Aoi já tinha se afastado e estava com a testa colada nas enormes portas de vidro que dava para a varanda do apartamento, absorto em algum pensamento. Me despedi em um murmuro, mas vi ele se virar, me fitando novamente como se me avaliasse.

- Uruha... – ele suspirou parecendo meio inconformado com algo. – Acho que precisamos conversar.

Tentei de todas as formas não transparecer a angustia que senti ao escutá-lo, sabendo bem que rumo teria uma conversa depois do que tínhamos feito. Provavelmente ele iria colocar um ponto final naquela situação ou por estar cansado de mim ou por perceber que eu havia me envolvido mais do que devia.

- Podemos conversar amanhã, Aoi? Eu estou cansado e...

- Kouyou, eu só preciso de alguns minutos – senti as palmas das mãos gelarem ao ouvir ele me chamar pelo verdadeiro nome e tive vontade de fugir dali o mais rápido que conseguisse.

Se Yuu desse um basta no que tínhamos ainda aquela noite eu não sabia se iria conseguir controlar a vontade de me agarrar a ele e pedir que não fizesse isso.

Ele se aproximou, suavizando um pouco a expressão no rosto e eu desvie os olhos com medo do que viria.

- Não posso mais continuar com isso – ele disse, tão suave e calmo que por um instante achei que ele não estivesse com raiva. Mas ao voltar a fitar seu rosto vi a mesma expressão irritada de antes.

- Não pode? – me vi perguntando, as palavras escapando sem que eu me desse conta.

- Kou... – Yuu se aproximou mais, tão perto que eu podia tocar os lábios dele se inclinasse a cabeça um pouco mais para a frente. – Desde o começo você sabia que isso não duraria muito tempo. Você mesmo disse que era algo casual.

- Você não quer mais? – perguntei impaciente, vestindo a máscara de arrogante e me afastando dele, o meu orgulho sempre falando mais alto. – Por mim tudo bem.

Ele sorriu meio irônico como se já esperasse aquela resposta, cruzando os braços e sem dizer mais nada sai de seu apartamento, segurando as lágrimas.

E mesmo depois de chegar em casa eu me vi como um idiota apaixonado, relutando em tomar banho porque o cheiro dele ainda estava ali e eu até podia sentir o toque dos seus dedos queimando minha pele.

Era horrível a sensação de que não o teria mais. Pior ainda saber que eu teria que vê-lo quase todos os dias nos ensaios e viajar em turnê de tempos em tempos junto a ele. Tudo porque eu era um idiota que não levava a sério a máxima de 'não se envolver com companheiros de banda.'

Caminhei até o quarto, entrando no banheiro, fazendo exatamente o que fazia todos as vezes em que tinha aqueles encontros com Aoi. Fitei no espelho as marcas que ele havia feito em meu pescoço, quase satisfeito com elas, sabendo que teria dificuldade em escondê-las na manhã seguinte. Suspirei, ao lembrar que aquelas eram as últimas marcas que recebia dele e pela primeira vez desde que me descobrira apaixonado pelo guitarrista moreno me peguei chorando, sem emitir som algum, os soluços angustiados morrendo antes mesmo de chegar a garganta.

Tomei banho, me desfazendo do cheiro dele, as lágrimas continuando a cair pelo meu rosto e eu já previa a dor de cabeça que sentiria devido ao choro, esperando que quando acordasse toda aquela dor e aflição desaparecessem.

Mas tudo estava ali presente na manhã seguinte e provavelmente estaria nos dias que se seguiriam. Só me restava acreditar que com um tempo aquela sensação sumiria e as lembranças dos breves momentos íntimos que dividira com Yuu seriam apenas doces.

E mesmo conformado com a minha situação, a realidade era tão dura que o que eu mais queria era sumir da minha vida. Nem me dei ao trabalho de esconder o mal-humor e o abatimento ao chegar ao prédio da PSC para mais um dia de ensaio. Aoi era sempre o último a chegar e eu só precisava vestir minha máscara quando ele aparecesse por ali.

Só não esperava que ele decidisse justamente nessa manhã achar que deveria chegar antes de todos. E lá estava ele, largado no enorme sofá na sala que usávamos para os ensaios, parecendo absorto em alguns acordes do violão, me perguntando em um tom calmo, sem levantar os olhos das cordas do instrumento assim que fechei a porta:

- Dormiu bem, Uru-chan?

Não consegui responder, lembrando da noite horrível que tive sem conseguir dormi com dor de cabeça e chorando de tempos em tempos. Virei de costas, caminhando até um canto da sala onde estavam os amplificadores, jogando minha mochila no chão e pegando a guitarra no estojo que deixara ali. E mesmo de costas percebi Aoi se levantar, o som baixo vindo do violão cessando.

Prendi a respiração ao ouvir seus passos se aproximando de mim, me sentindo patético por estar reagindo daquela forma.

Aoi encostou-se à parede quase de frente para mim, sorrindo de forma enigmática e me olhando com atenção.

- Parece ter tido uma noite péssima – murmurou, soando meio preocupado e fazendo algo doer em meu peito.

- Yuu... Eu cheguei tarde em casa e por isso acabei dormindo pouco.

- Se você me falasse a verdade ao menos uma vez, as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes.

Arregalei os olhos ao escutá-lo, sem conseguir esconder o misto de surpresa e choque que devia ter transpassado no meu rosto. E o vi se afastar ao mesmo tempo em que Kai chegava, cumprimentando-nos com um alegre bom dia.

Mas nem cheguei a responder, ainda processando o que Aoi havia dito. E por um instante eu desejei ter feito tudo diferente. Ter começado do jeito certo, ao invés de pensar apenas no meu prazer e esquecer que sempre há conseqüências, boas ou ruins.

Porque se eu fosse um pouco menos temeroso e não tivesse aquele medo palpável de rejeição talvez pudesse realmente ter feito tudo diferente.

* * *

**N.A: **Era pra ser uma shortfic, mas eu não consegui terminar onde queria nem como queria, então vai ter uma segunda parte. Não mandei a fic para nenhum beta, mas li e reli diversas vezes para que escapasse os mínimos erros possíveis, por isso peço desculpa por qualquer coisa.

Reviews, hai? É a única coisa que sustenta uma ficwriter e nem dá tanto trabalho assim. Além do mais ia me deixar tão, mais tão feliz nesse momento.


	2. Parte II

**Parte II – Aoi POV**

Seu eu dizer que nunca tinha me sentido atraído pelo jeito quieto, sério e ao mesmo tempo ousado de Uruha eu estaria claramente mentindo e qualquer um perceberia. Então quando ele se aproximou de mim, depois de um show, meio suado e me olhando de um jeito que deixava claro o que queria, eu seria um verdadeiro idiota em recusar.

Além do mais eu percebi que aquela era a oportunidade perfeita pra quem sabe assim saber o que se passava na mente do guitarrista mais novo e fazer se dissipar aquela sensação de inalcançável que Uruha me passava. Já que apesar dos sorrisos, das brincadeiras e do ar de quem não levava a sério nada ao seu redor, ele era o mais distante de todos nós.

Acho que o único que conseguia ter uma vaga idéia do que se passava na cabeça dele era Reita, parecendo se entender com ele em silêncio. E eu tinha inveja daquilo. De saber que eles partilhavam de uma amizade que não precisava de palavras para poder se fortalecer, que pequenos gestos e atitudes já eram o suficiente.

Pra ser mais exato tudo que dizia a respeito a Uruha chamava minha atenção. Então não fui surpresa nenhuma me ver completamente apaixonado por ele depois de algumas noites divididas juntas. Mas sempre faltava algo. Aquilo era um relacionamento vazio, baseado apenas em sexo e ao invés de me aproximar mais dele, começando a compartilhar algo, mais do que nunca Uruha me parecia inalcançável.

Mas com um tempo eu percebi algo diferente nele. Era tão sutil, mas ao mesmo tempo tão palpável que não tinha como eu não perceber por mais distraído que fosse. Kouyou andava tão melancólico que até mesmo Reita que nunca comentava nada chegou para mim meio preocupado, querendo saber o que ele tinha.

Eu tinha uma pequena idéia do que afligia Uruha, mas tinha medo de que aquilo não passasse de falsas esperanças. E acabei decidindo que não iria mais ficar esperando que ele finalmente mostrasse que confiava em mim e me deixasse ver como ele era de verdade. Estava decidido a dar um basta no que tínhamos, mas quase desisti ao vê-lo tão perdido quando disse na noite passada que deveríamos parar.

E agora eu me perguntava se tinha mesmo feito a coisa certa ao ver Uruha chegar tão abatido, parecendo exausto com algo que ele vinha guardando há um tempo. De primeira eu achei que fosse apenas ego ferido. Mas ao lembrar de todo a entrega dele na noite passada e em como ele parecia desesperado em receber meus toques, não tinha mais tanta certeza assim se aquilo era por simples luxuria.

Lancei um olhar preocupado em direção a ele pela centésima vez desde que finalizamos o ensaio, sem prestar atenção no que Kai comunicava e quase comemorei internamente quando ele terminou de falar, vendo o outro guitarrista sem a menor vontade de levantar do sofá. Ruki tentava conversar algo com ele, mas Kouyou nem se dava ao trabalho de disfarça que não estava prestando atenção.

Até que o baixinho percebeu que não era ouvido e se afastou praguejando, indo resmungar algo a Reita que bagunçou os cabelos dele rindo, como se dissesse para não ligar. Akira me lançou um olhar, que não foi percebido por Ruki e depois olhou na direção de Kouyou como se indicasse algo. Arrastou o vocalista para fora da sala, chamando Kai para ir junto, me deixando a sós com o outro guitarrista e eu agradeci internamente pela segunda vez. Mas foi só perceber que estávamos sozinhos na sala, que ele se levantou, pronto para segui-los mesmo que não tivesse sido chamado.

- Kou... – chamei em tom calmo, antes que ele saísse, vendo-o virar de lado e olhar para mim interrogativo. – Está acontecendo alguma coisa? Você se desconcentrou bastante no ensaio de hoje – perguntei como se nada entre nós tivesse acontecido e ele se virou completamente, me fitando com o ar magoado.

Quase fraquejei diante daquilo, mas se tinha uma coisa que eu havia aprendido sobre ele nas últimas semanas era que às vezes Uruha só reagia a base de tratamento de choque.

- Não está acontecendo absolutamente nada – afirmou, o tom saindo mais azedo do que ele provavelmente planejara. E ao invés de sair da sala, ele continuou parado ali como se esperasse algo, me fazendo sorrir com o canto dos lábios.

- Ótimo! Você se importa de ouvir um solo que eu estou compondo? – fui até onde estava um dos violões, enquanto ele continuava parado no meio da sala.

- Aoi, sinceramente, eu não estou com paciência pra isso agora e...

- Por favor, Kou-chan, não vai demorar muito.

- Você devia aprender a se virar sozinho – resmungou e lá estava de volta o velho Uruha, impaciente com qualquer coisa que não o envolvesse diretamente.

- Mas eu me viro sozinho, huh? Só quero saber a sua opinião.

- E importa tanto assim?

Voltei a sorrir ao invés de responder, me aproximando dele e puxando-o pela mão para que voltasse a sentar ao meu lado. Ele entrelaçou os dedos aos meus, talvez inconscientemente me passando uma sensação de conforto com o gesto. Sentei no estofado e ele vez o mesmo, soltando os dedos, ficando a uma distância que eu preferia que não existisse.

Comecei a tocar, vendo-o com os olhos presos em meus dedos, acompanhando cada movimento enquanto eu tocava. E mal tinha começado, ele ergueu os olhos, me encarando irritado, fazendo com que eu parasse de tocar.

- Você mostrou esse mesmo solo semana passada e eu disse que estava bom.

- Sério? Ah, eu nem lembrava, achei que ainda não tinha mostrado esse – menti, sorrindo meio sem graça, mas Uruha sempre sabia quando eu contava alguma mentira.

-Se você quer me falar alguma coisa é melhor dizer logo – murmurou, recostando-se mais no sofá, sem me olhar diretamente. – Se está tentando criar 'um clima ameno' depois do que aconteceu, não precisa. Tudo volta a ser como sempre e também não é como se as coisas tivessem mudado entre nós – concluiu com calma e com a apatia que era característica dele em momentos como aqueles.

- E foi justamente esse o problema – respondi, sem conter a frustração na voz que deve ter sido percebida por ele, já que me fitou, parecendo tão ou mais perdido do que mais cedo ao chegar na PSC. – Nada mudou, pra você só bastava o sexo, mal nos falávamos mesmo que passássemos quase o dia todo trancado em um estúdio ensaiando e quando estávamos a sós a única coisa que importava para você era se livrar das roupas o mais rápido possível.

Ele me olhou como se não compreendesse e eu bufei irritado, levando uma mão até a nuca, massageando-a como se pedisse mais paciência. Me aproximei um pouco, virando de lado, meu joelho tocando o dele.

Por mais distante que Kouyou fosse eu o conhecia em alguns detalhes. Sabia quando ele estava nervoso, incomodado com algo ou despreocupado. Tudo conseqüência da minha constante observação e vontade de descobrir o que se passava na cabeça do outro guitarrista

- Hm, e não é exatamente isso que se faz? – perguntou, parecendo mais uma criança que não sabia o que tinha feito de errado.

- Depende, Kou... – respondi sem conseguir conter a forma carinhosa de falar. Respirei fundo não sabendo ao certo como explicar o que eu queria de verdade. – O que eu quero dizer é que nem sempre só isso é o suficiente.

- Yuu – começou a falar, puxando ar e parecendo indignado. - Se você está querendo dizer que devíamos ter inventado posições novas ou...

- Não, Uruha! – Arregalei os olhos, me perguntado se apenas aquilo se passava na cabeça dele e não contive o riso debochado, vendo-o ficar mais indignado ainda. – Kou-chan você é mesmo um pervertido – ele fechou a cara, um rubor peculiar tomando conta das maçãs do seu rosto.

- Então não sei aonde você quer chegar com esse assunto. Até porque foi você mesmo que disse que era melhor não transarmos mais, que já estava enjoado de mim e...

- Quando eu falei que estava enjoado de você? – céus as vezes em me pegava perguntando de onde vinha tanta insegurança.

- Olha, vamos esquecer tudo isso, está bem? – murmurou meio cansado, deixando um suspiro resignado escapar.

- Você não entende mesmo, Kou? O que eu estou querendo dizer... – me aproximei mais, levando uma mão até o rosto dele. – É que quando se encontra alguém especial você não pode simplesmente ficar agindo como se só sexo bastasse. Você tem que demonstrar que quer muito mais do que isso. Que quer construir algo com a outra pessoa.

Ele ficou em choque, mudando a expressão rapidamente para a de alguém que tinha sido pego fazendo a coisa errada. Em seguida tentou levantar, mas segurei seu braço com a mão livre, fazendo-o voltar a se sentar, acariciando o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos.

- Não fuja mais, Kou-chan – pedi, inclinando um pouco o corpo em direção ao dele. – Isso nem faz mais sentido. Por que você não tenta falar logo o que sente? Talvez toda essa aflição que eu tenho visto nos seus olhos desapareça se você ao menos tentar me falar a verdade.

Kouyou fechou os olhos, como se tentasse esconder algo e eu inclinei mais o rosto para frente, quase tocando seus lábios, roçando os meus contra os dele suavemente.

- Yuu... – sussurrou e eu só pude escutar por estar tão próximo. Acariciei sua bochecha com o polegar, sorrindo contra os lábios dele, pronto para dar o primeiro passo e mostrar a ele que não era tão difícil assim.

- Eu estou apaixonado por você – sussurrei no mesmo tom baixo, vendo ele abrir os olhos imediatamente, incerto, sem saber se acreditava no que tinha escutado.

Segurei o rosto dele com ambas as mãos, deixando-o perto, roçando os lábios mais uma vez, vendo-o suspirar e semi-cerrar os olhos.

- Não brinque com algo assim, Yuu – ele voltou a abrir os olhos, sorrindo meio melancólico, afastando minha mão do seu rosto.

- Não estou brincando... Eu me apaixonei por você durante essas semanas. Você não percebeu isso? Eu tentei demonstrar em cada toque quando você permitia.

- Você mesmo disse ontem que não podia continuar.

- Eu não podia continuar com algo tão vazio. E acho que você também não. Se eu não sentisse o que sinto não teria problema nenhum continuar do jeito que estava – murmurei contra os lábios dele, os olhos presos aos seus, notando-o estremecer suavemente. - Mas eu não podia mais, Kou. Estava acabando comigo. Porque eu tinha você tão perto e ao mesmo tempo inalcançável demais.

Ele ofegou baixo, uma de suas mãos apertando a barra da minha camisa, relutando em aceitar cada palavra. Acho que só então me dei conta que o conhecia muito mais do que achava. Eu o observava a tanto tempo que já sabia decifrar cada gesto seu, estava tudo ali e eu devia ser mesmo muito distraído para não ter me dado conta antes. Eu sabia o que se passava com Kouyou, mas talvez não estivesse conseguindo mostrar a ele o que se passava comigo.

Rocei os lábios próximos ao maxilar dele em um pedido mudo de desculpas, minhas mãos ainda segurando seu rosto, trazendo-o para mais perto. E aquele parecia ser o primeiro toque que ele aceitava sem achar que era alguma ilusão.

Então ele virou o rosto, buscando os meus lábios, pressionando-os com o seus com força, querendo realmente que fosse real. Sorri entre o beijo, acariciando suavemente a nuca dele, antes de afundar os dedos nas mechas claras de cabelo do outro guitarrista, minha língua indo de encontra a dele de forma calma, tentando mostrar que não era preciso um beijo intenso e sedento para que fizesse daquele momento algo real.

Mas não consegui resistir muito e acabei puxando-o para perto, quase colando os corpos, beijando-o mais avidamente, necessitado em sentir o gosto dele, só afastando minimamente a boca da dele quando a necessidade de ar se fez presente. Kouyou entreabriu os olhos, confuso com os próprios sentimentos. E eu sorri em resposta, continuando a acariciar seu rosto.

As vezes ele era tão lento, demorando a perceber as coisas ao seu redor que não era uma surpresa ele ter demorado tanto para notar o que já estava ali. E mesmo com todas as evidencias ele continuava me olhando como se questionasse se era tudo verdade.

- Eu quero construir momentos especiais com você – murmurei contra seus lábios, encostando a testa na dele.

- Mas e se não der certo, Yuu? Temos a banda e...

- Quero tentar assim mesmo. Porque deixar você se afastar de novo e voltar a viver no seu mundo não está nos meus planos.

- Huh? Você está me pedindo em namoro ou algo assim? – ele resmungou, mas em contradição ao que dizia, roçou o nariz contra o meu carinhosamente.

- Algo assim – respondi, roubando um selinho lento, meio incrédulo comigo mesmo por estar agindo de modo que antes eu consideraria bobo demais.

Uruha riu baixo, parecendo mais leve do que tinha estado nos últimos dias. E logo suas mãos estavam nas minhas costas me puxando contra ele, sugando meu lábio inferior. Me afastei um pouco, afundando os dedos entre as mechas de cabelo dele, sabendo onde ele iria chegar se permitisse, rindo ao vê-lo resmungar algo inaudível, as mãos presas na minha camisa.

- Kou, ainda estamos na sala do estúdio, daqui a pouco os outros rapazes voltam - ele deu de ombros, sem se importar e eu só pude rir novamente, negando com a cabeça. Então ele me olhou sério, as duvidas ainda ali.

- Você não acha isso tudo assustador demais? – me perguntou, meio hesitante. Entrelacei os dedos com os dele, sorrindo.

- Bastante!

- Você sempre ri dessas coisas, Aoi – reclamou, olhando em direção aos nossos dedos entrelaçados. – Mas acho que esse seu lado otimista e contraditório foi o que mais me chamou atenção em você.

Alarguei o sorriso, sabendo que aquilo era o mais perto que Kouyou chegaria em admitir abertamente o que sentia. Ao menos por enquanto.

- E eu achando que o que tinha chamado atenção eram os meus lábios – brinquei, afastando a franja da testa dele, vendo-o fechar os olhos durante breves instantes.

- Isso também. E você tinha rebolado tanto naquele show que eu não pude resistir.

Senti as bochechas queimarem, sabendo que às vezes eu realmente exagerava. Mas no palco tudo era diferente, fazíamos coisas que acho que em um estado mais normal talvez não tivéssemos tanta coragem.

- E bem que você podia fazer um show particular para mim – falou em um tom malicioso, inclinando um pouco para frente, alcançando meus lábios.

- Você só pensa mesmo nisso, Kou-chan – sussurrei, sorrindo, imaginando o quanto seria bom estar ao lado dele.

Ele afirmou com um aceno leve, uma das mãos indo até o meu pescoço, repousando ali e acariciando a minha nuca com os dedos. Vi o momento em que ele cerrou os olhos, aproximando mais o rosto me beijando com intensidade, mas com carinho, demonstrando daquele jeito o que ele não conseguia expressar em palavras.

Correspondi de igual forma, resistindo ao impulso de puxá-lo para o colo e amar Kouyou ali mesmo como nunca tinha amado. Mas sem que eu esperasse, ele se afastou, soltando os dedos entrelaçados e se recostando no sofá tentando parecer normal.

E segundos depois vi Kai, Ruki e Reita entrarem na sala, conversando sobre algo. Pisquei os olhos algumas vezes, sem saber como nem sequer havia ouvido eles se aproximarem da sala, já que vinham conversando alto e fazendo barulho. Uruha me olhou cúmplice, sorrindo de lado e eu sorri em resposta, afagando os cabelos dele antes de me levantar indo saber sobre o que eles conversavam.

Ele continuou no sofá, brincando com os próprios dedos, parecendo absorto em seu mundo particular e eu fingia prestar atenção no que Kai me contava entusiasmado, não vendo a hora de ficar a sós com Kouyou e descobrir mais sobre ele em cada gesto que ele fazia.

Minutos depois nos preparávamos para voltar ao ensaio, ajeitando os equipamentos, enquanto Ruki se jogava no sofá ao lado de Uruha.

- Estou exausto – Ruki resmungou, largado no enorme sofá.

- Todos nos estamos, seu folgado. Você devia estar aqui nos ajudando. Você e o Uruha.

- Ah, Reita-kun, eu também estou exausto – Uruha saiu em própria defesa, mostrando a língua para o baixista.

- Sei – ele murmurou, lançando um olhar na minha direção. – Aoi não tem culpa nisso, tem?

Uruha congelou no sofá provavelmente sem saber o que dizer, mas mesmo que tivesse algo não iria ter nem tempo, Ruki já tinha se levantado, animado, parecendo mais uma criança prestes a fazer travessura.

- Ah é... Por que será, hm? – disse, sem esconder o tom malicioso.

- Eu tenho tocado bastante esses semanas – eu ri ao ouvir a desculpa que Uruha dera, sendo acompanhado por Reita e Ruki, enquanto Kai continuava no meio da sala nos olhando sem entender nada.

- Sei muito bem o que você deve estar tocando e não é violão nem guitarra, Uruha – Ruki provocou, fazendo com que o guitarrista mais novo corasse e mostrasse o dedo do meio a ele.

- Você deveria ir fazer o mesmo com Reita então – e foi a vez de Ruki arregalar os olhos, parando de rir, sem conseguir achar reposta, enquanto Akira deveria estar corado por debaixo da faixa que cobria o nariz.

Uruha me encarou travesso, levantando-se e indo para perto dos amplificadores, me ajudando a ligar os aparelhos, parecendo não se importar mais com o que Reita havia falado. E enquanto Kai, com a cara mais inocente do mundo, perguntava sobre o que exatamente estávamos falando, Uruha entrelaçou os dedos aos meus discretamente, aproveitando que nenhum dos outros rapazes prestava atenção em nós dois.

- Então não somos os únicos, huh? – murmurei, apreciando o gesto dele.

- Só você ou o inocente do Kai para não terem percebido antes – ele sorriu, soltando sua mão da minha e eu lamentei a falta de contato internamente.

- Eu estava ocupado demais tentando entender você – respondi, sendo um pouco mais ousado, roçando os lábios no rosto dele.

- Nee, vocês dois ai! – ouvi Ruki nos chamando em meio ao riso e me afastei, vendo Kouyou abaixar o rosto meio desconcertado. – De volta ao trabalho!

Ri, ouvindo Uruha resmungar algo contra o vocalista e não consegui esconder o sorriso, contente por finalmente poder saber que poderia dormir abraçado a ele ao invés de ter que ir embora quase as presas como costumava ser antes.

Eu sabia que toda a insegurança de Uruha ainda estaria ali durante um bom tempo, mas eu o faria ver que o que tínhamos não era algo passageiro. Eu faria o possível para fazer com que ele perdesse aquela insegurança e começasse a se mostrar mais para mim, me deixando conhecê-lo sem que eu tivesse que decifrar seus gestos ou atitudes.

E era só disso que precisávamos, ter uma ao outro, sem se preocupar com conseqüências ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse nos fazer recuar. Eu estava completamente apaixonado e envolvido por Kouyou para pensar em ter cautela.

Eu queria viver o que sentia por ele da forma mais intensa, ganhando sempre o seu sorriso como recompensa.

Porque só aquilo me bastava para sorrir de volta, com uma sensação reconfortante no peito que só ele me fazia sentir.

**Fim**


End file.
